


Royal Nightmares and Middle-of-the-Night Comforts

by poppycurls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e08 The Sins Of The Father, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, well loosely based of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppycurls/pseuds/poppycurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wasn't feeling so well after a particularly bad dream, so he heads over to Merlin, for somebody to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Nightmares and Middle-of-the-Night Comforts

To be honest, Merlin wasn’t really sure where he stood with Arthur. He was the prince’s personal manservant, yes, but, just like Gwen was to Morgana, Merlin liked to think they were something more. You know, friends. Close enough that they could trust each other with practically anything.

This is why Merlin was sure that they weren’t friends. Though it may seem like they trust each other a lot, there were plenty of things they didn’t know about each other. Like Merlin’s magic. That was a big one.

So, it came as quite a surprise when Merlin awoke with a start when he heard knocking on his door. Still half asleep (and he had every right to be, it was the middle of the night!), Merlin mumbled a ‘come in’ wondering why in all of Camelot Gaius was waking him up now, especially when the warning bells weren’t ringing.

It wasn’t Gaius.

It was Arthur.

In his nightclothes.

Looking terrified.

“Arthur?” Merlin said, jumping out of bed and heading over to his prince. “What are you doing here? What’s happening? Are we supposed to sneak out of Camelot again? When did you tell me this? Sorry, Sire, I don’t have anything ready, no supplies, but I could get some right now! I could-”

“Merlin, just shut up.” Arthur broke into Merlin’s rant, and he hiccuped a bit as he talked, his voice broken.

“Sorry. Again. What do need me to do?”

“I don’t need you to do anything, idiot, I just need… you know, forget it. this was a bad idea.” Arthur tuned to leave, but his servant grabbed him by the elbow, stopping him from leaving.

“Arthur, have you been… crying?”

“What, me? No. I- I wasn’t- why do you-”

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“Just shut up.” Merlin grabbed Arthur’s wrist and tugged him over to the bed, sitting him down, then wrapped his lanky arms around him.

Arthur looked surprised for a second, the accepted it and twisted around to return the hug, burying his face into his serving boy’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for Arthur to start crying again.

Merlin starting rubbing circles into Arthur’s back, resting his chin on top of the mop of blonde hair. He started making noises somewhat along the lines of ‘it’s okay, shhh’ not really knowing why, and wondering what he would do if Gaius woke up, or if Uther started to look for his son.

Eventually, Arthur had drained himself of all his energy to cry, and sat still, his breath coming out in ragged gasps as he listened to Merlin.

Merlin took this as a cue to ask ‘So, what was the dream about?’ In truth, Merlin had absolutely no clue if it was a nightmare which had caused Arthur to freak out or not, but luckily for him, he was right.

“It was a dream about… my mother.” He shuddered a bit, and Merlin wrapped his arms tighter, waiting for the crowned heir of Camelot to continue. “And about what Morgause said. I know it wasn’t true, but…” Arthur chose this moment to raise his head, looking at Merlin’s face, “I was prepared to kill my own father, the king of Camelot, because of this information.”

“Well,” Merlin started softly, “They were lies, you know. Lies made by a sorceress. Nothing that you could have controlled.”

“I’m so, so sorry. I can’t believe I did that, I can’t believe I was stupid enough, I just-”

“Arthur, stop being an idiot. It wasn’t your fault.”

In spite of himself, Arthur made a face at Merlin. “I guess you're right. It couldn't have been my fault. That was almost as stupid as some of the things you do.”

Merlin whacked him on the head with his pillow.

A creak could be heard nearby, indicating that Gaius was going to wake soon. Both price and manservant looked up; it was nearly daybreak.

“I should go,” Arthur said, standing.

“Will you be okay?”

“I think so, yeah.”

“I could get you stuff to help you sleep better from Gaius.”

“No, that’s fine, I think this was a one-time thing.” Arthur grinned.

Merlin returned the smile with his own lopsided, goofy grin. “Okay, then. You might wanna wash your face before you go, It still kinda looks like you’ve been crying.”

Arthur hastily wiped his face with his bare arm.

“And you know,” Merlin continued. “If you ever need to do this again, don’t hesitate.”

“I assure you, this is not happening again. But, likewise. I mean, if you even wanna talk, or something.” He shifted from foot to foot, visibly awkward. “Thank you, Merlin. And, if you tell anyone about this, I'm going to skin you alive.” But Arthur was smiling. 

“Of course, Sire.”

Arthur left, closing the door to Merlin’s room behind him.

Merlin sighed, leaning back onto the pillows, hoping that Arthur never found out that Morgause was telling the truth, and that Merlin had lied to him too. But now, there was no point in worrying about that.

Instead, sleep was Merlin’s top priority.

It was nice to have a friend.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> ALSO I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT THIS IS AND HOW FAST IT MOVED ALONG DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY? WGHEKKEFDKHDF:
> 
> I didn't write Doctor Who this time! (but I'm working on a multichapter DW one). 
> 
> Pretty much all I've ever written (but not posted) were things from TBBT. 
> 
> The Big BBC Three. Pretty good, eh? I came up with it myself. Whomerlock is everything. 
> 
> Merlin and Arthur are such cuties though.
> 
> Also I have nothing to say. 
> 
> So have nice lives everyone! And feel free to comment or kudo! Unless you hated it. Then you don't have to.
> 
> As always, 
> 
> TTFN!


End file.
